


kyan reki, professional hairstylist

by acethedisgrace



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair Brushing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Spoilers, They both love Hatsune Miku yes that is an important detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethedisgrace/pseuds/acethedisgrace
Summary: Reki refuses to study unless Langa let's him mess with his hair. Not wanting Reki to fail an upcoming test, Langa agrees.Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 370





	kyan reki, professional hairstylist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is stupid but I thought of this at 3am last night and I had to share it. I hope you enjoy these dumb idiots for the 3rd fic in a row 
> 
> Funfact: this is titled 'Reki Plays With Langa's Hair, Gayness ensues' in my notes app.

"Reki please pay attention." Langa said, "We have an important test tommorow." 

"More like _I_ have a test. You already know english. It's pretty much free credit for you." Reki protested. 

"So who better than someone fluent to teach you?" Langa offered, "Come on, Reki. I really want you to do well on this test." 

"Whhhhyyyy?" Reki groaned, tilting his head to the side with dramatic flare. 

"Because I love you." Langa said, taking Reki's hand, "And I care about you and your future." He caressed the boys knuckles with his thumb, "So please atleast try to pay attention." Langa pleaded, giving Reki the most convincing puppy dog eyes he could manage. 

Reki clutched his chest, "Ahh stop giving me those eyes, you know I'm weak." 

Langa smiled, "So you'll study?" He asked, his eyes lighting up with hope. 

"No." Reki said, grinning menacingly, "Not without something in return." 

"Babe, the thing I'm _giving_ you in return is the chance to get a good grade." 

Reki stared at him blankly, raising one eyebrow and slanting the other. 

Langa sighed, "Okay fine." He looked at his boyfriend, who giggled with the same tone as a cartoonish evil laugh. A wave of curious nervousness washed over Langa as he dared to ask, "Okay..what do you want in return?" 

"You've got to let me mess with your hair and style it and stuff." 

"Reki-" 

Reki pouted, "My english grade is gonna drop." 

Langa groaned, "Fine...you're lucky I love you so much." He added the last part with a whisper. 

Reki cheered, "Yay!" 

Langa rolled his eyes playfully, "You've got me wrapped around your little finger don't you?" 

Reki giggled, "I sure do." 

~ 

After three hours of a surprisingly successful studying session, save from afew distractions, these being Reki randomly stealing kisses from Langa when he would stare down for extended periods of time at the textbook, trying to figure out a good way to teach the information to Reki. 

Of course, Langa absolutely loved being kissed by Reki, but not when there was stuff to do. So, after five times, he asked Reki to stop, or else he wouldn't let him play with his hair. He wasn't really sure why Reki wanted to mess with his hair so bad, but he didn't mind as long as Reki actually payed attention to the lesson at hand. 

Now that the textbooks were put away, and Reki was no longer required to pay attention to english, he was happily sitting behind Langa and combing his fingers through his hair, a brush, afew bobby pins, and an assortment of colorful rubber bands resting in a small translucent box against his thigh. 

Langa wasn't really used to his hair being played with, hell, he didn't really mess with it much himself aside from brushing it every morning. 

He kind of liked the feeling of Reki's hands in his hair, though, not that he would admit it to the redhead, who would then find no issue messing with Langa's hair whenever he wanted, "So why did you want to play with my hair so bad?" He asked, closing his eyes and just letting Reki do his thing. 

"Cus it's pretty." Reki said, "And soft." He leaned forward and kissed the back of Langa's neck, an action which made Langa's face burn beet red, "And you're pretty, too." 

Langa's eyes shot open and he turned to face Reki, "R-reki." Langa stuttered, "What was that for?" 

Reki giggled against Langa's neck, making the taller boy flinch from the tickling sensation of Reki's breath against his skin, "I just wanted to see how you'd react." 

Langa just sighed and turned his head forward again, "Even when you're doing something you want you get distracted." 

"Damn straight." Reki said, leaning forward once again to kiss the side of Langa's neck, an action that made Langa's breath hitch. He didn't stop at one kiss, though, he wrapped an arm around Langa's chest and pulled him back for better access to his neck, which he peppered in soft kisses. 

Langa pretended to complian, he even made a half hearted effort to pry Reki's arms away, but really, he was enjoying the affection just as much as his boyfriend enjoyed giving it. 

When Reki was done covering every inch of Langa's neck he gently pushed back the collar of the boys shirt and kissed his collar bone, an action that got a small gasp from Langa, who did not intend for such a sound to escape. 

Oh no. He was in for it now. 

Reki giggled menacingly and quickly reached for the box, placing it on the floor. He knew his little sisters would kill him if he lost all their hair accessories. 

That out of the way, he turned back to Langa, who was purposely avoiding eye contact. 

Reki grinned at the sight and pounced on the taller boy, sitting on his stomach, "Reki I-" 

Reki imitated a cartoon evil laugh, "Muhhaha there is no escape from the clutches of my affection." He gently pried Langa's arms away from his neck, the blue haired boy not giving any resistance, and leaned down, his lips trailing down the soft, pale skin of the side of his neck and down to his collar bone. The shirt being in the way, he took Langa's hand and hooked the boy's fingers around the fabric, wordlessly asking him to hold it back for him, to which Langa complied. 

Nothing in the way now, Reki got to work gently kissing Langa's collarbone. He wasn't planning on going far, he didn't even consider giving hickeys or love bites, but he did want to hear another sound from Langa. 

Langa, not at all bothered by this sequence of events, placed his hand on the back of Reki's head, his fingers tangling in red hair. 

Reki looked up, "Are you okay, am I going too far?" He asked frantically, worried he made his boyfriend uncomfortable. 

"I'm fine keep going." Langa said, giving Reki a look that wordlessly said the same sentiment. 

Reki smiled and kissed the bridge of Langa's nose, "I promise I won't go any further than this." 

Langa didn't need that reassurance but he still smiled. He trusted Reki full heartedly and knew he would never do anything to make him uncomfortable. He probably would have even dropped the hair thing if Langa had asked him to. 

Oh right, Reki wanted to do his hair. Ah well, he'd remind Reki later. It's not like he wanted him and the other boy to break the current contact they had. 

Reki returned to Langa's collarbone and planted more kisses, eventually using his tongue afew times, which got afew adorable noises from Langa. He wouldn't do anymore than that, though. He had the silly thought that he had to keep it PG-13. 

Really, he shouldn't have even been doing what he was, considering one of his little sisters or mom could walk in any moment, but they all knew about his and Langa's relationship, so their visits to Reki's room when Langa was over became far less frequent. 

Reki planted one last kiss under Langa's jaw before pulling away, "Okay. I've had my fill." 

"Does that mean you don't want to do my hair anymore?" 

"Oh _hell_ no I'm doing your hair whether you like it or not. You made me pay attention to an English lesson and I don't even do that at school." Reki said, punctuating his words with sass. He reached for the box of hair accessories and grabbed the brush that had fallen to the floor. 

Langa sighed dramatically and turned around, "Have at it then, I guess." 

Reki grinned and got back to work, taking the brush to Langa's hair. It wasn't too difficult to brush through, it not being super long and it having been brushed through minutes ago with Reki's fingers, "God your hair is so pretty. Save some pretty privellige for the rest of us, babe." Reki joked. 

Langa rolled his eyes playfully, thinking, _As if you're not absolutely gorgeous._

When Reki finished combing Langa's hair, he grabbed a hairband and expertly twisted it into Langa's hair, a tiny ponytail standing proudly from his efforts. He had alot of experience doing his little sisters' hair so he was pretty much a pro hairstylist in the ways of the rainbow colored rubber bands. 

Langa just let him do his thing. It was definitely new to him, but so was most of the stuff he and Reki did together since he moved to Okinawa. 

It was when Reki started laughing that Langa got a little concerned. 

"I'm afraid to ask why you're laughing." Langa stated, attempting to lean to the side so he could catch himself in the standing mirror in the corner of Reki's room, but Reki caught on. 

"No peeking until I'm done." He said, holding Langa by the shoulders. Langa threw his hands up in defeat. 

"Okay okay I surrender just stop laughing it's making me nervous." 

"No can do, my love." Reki said, carefully tightening one of the rubber bands, "Anyways, I'm done." 

"Let me look then." Langa requested. 

Reki held in a laugh, "Okay so umm." He let a quiet giggle escape his lips, "Um do you know who Hatsune Miku is?" 

"Huh? Of course I do. Who doesn't?" Langa thought about it for a second, "Wait a minute.." 

Reki couldn't hold in his giggles anymore, he turned Langa toward the mirror and let him see his reflection. 

His hair was tied up in pigtails, the rubber bands covered by pink ribbon. His face erupted in an embarrassed blush as Reki laughed his guts out. 

"Pfft Im-" He laughed, grabbing Langa's shoulders and swaying him back and forth, "I'm thinking Miku Miku ooh ee ooh." He sang, making Langa's face go even redder. 

He shoved his face in his hands, "Reekii." He whined. 

When Reki finally contained his giggles, he pulled out his phone, "Lemme get a picture, babe, please?" He pleaded, giving Langa puppy dog eyes. 

Langa sighed and looked at Reki, "Fine." 

Reki grinned, "Gimme a smile." 

"No." 

"I'll give you a kiss." 

"Not worth it." 

Reki gasped. He placed his phone on his thigh and pointed at Langa, then he shaped his hands like a heart and took one hand away signalling a broken heart, his face pouty the whole time. 

Langa groaned, "Stop being cute you know that's my one weaknesses." He complained. 

Reki giggled, picking up his phone, "Smile Langa!" 

Langa gave him a half assed smile which Reki accepted, it was better than nothing. He took the picture and tucked his phone away, "I'm never deleting that." 

Langa sighed, "I know."


End file.
